1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the production of beer with a low alcohol content, in which a wort is prepared by boiling.
2. Description of Prior Art
DE-A No. 32 13 056.2 describes a process of the above mentioned type in which yeast recovered from a fermentation process is brought into contact at a low temperature, below 0.degree. C., with a wort prepared beforehand by boiling. Even though the wort and yeast remain in contact, alcohol formation does not take place at all at such a low temperature. Cold contact with the yeast changes the flavor of the wort to that of beer. Although the prior art process produces good results, the finished low-alcohol product possesses a certain unpleasant and bitter aftertaste.